Maybe We Were Meant to be
by LuvBlossoms110
Summary: When Finn leaves Bonnibel waiting in her room,she breaks down.But Marshal Lee comes and saves the day by sweeping her off her feet and taking her to a band concert.Bonnibel falls in love with Marshal but what happens when she finds out that he doesn't feel the same way.-Authors note:Might leave some words out - . Princess Bubblegum x Marshal Lee 3
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever you wanna know more about me go to my profile please ^-^.This is a Princess Bubblegum and Marshal Lee story so yep! Its cute ^-^.**

The sun was yellow and the sky was seemed to change in the land of was a boring day in the candy (Princess Bubblegum) stared outside her churro made window waiting for something amazing to happen.

"Princess Bubblegum, Finn the human has come to see you." said a little cute candy corn.

"Yes let him in." She swept her eyes away from the window and onto the watched as Finn came through the door with his yellow cute dog Jake. "Hi Finn." was all she said.

"Hey PB tomorrow want to go explore the garden with me? I heard if you find the rainbow flower your wish might come true." Finn smiled.

"Wouldn't you rather be with Flame Princess instead..." she made no eye contact.

Finn frowned. "I actually thought that maybe we can spend more time together you know since I...spend most of my time with Flame Princess..." he trailed off.

"Ok fine I will go with you to the garden." Bonnibel smiled.

"Really? Cool then I'll see you tomorrow!" Finn danced gave a small smile.

"Oh a date!" said a mysterious whipped her head around to see her best friend Marshal Lee leaning floating next to her window.

"Marshal! You scared me." she sqeaked.

"Haha calm down." he floated inside.

"Why can't you use the door like a normal person?And its not a date." she put her hand on her hip.

"I'm not normal..." he said sucking the red out of the apple and throwing it outside the window.

"I can see that..." she mumbled.

"And please it is obvious that its a date." Marshal smirked.

"I don't think his girlfriend would like it if it were a date." she pointed out.

"Wow then its his lose." Marshal said.

"Anyway what's up?" she put her hair in a high ponytail.

"Well I was going to come and invite you to the Blood Bats concert but I guess it doesn't matter anymore." he grabbed Bonnibel's hand a pulled her to the middle of her room. "We could have danced." he spun her around. "We could have scared people." he showed her his scary face. "We could have done many things." he said.

"Aw I'm sorry Marshal.I would love to go with you to the Blood Bats concert but since Finn was here first i kinda can't cancel on him now." she made a hand gesture.

"No biggy,I'll just invite Fiona." he said fake sobbing.

"What about your sister Marceline?" she asked.

"Nahh she is going with your brother to go see some weird magic show or some crap like that." he said.

"Oh yeah Marcy and him are starting to..ya know...DATE!" she blushed.

"Yeah...well i have to go ask Fiona now so peace out!" Marshal said going back to the window.

"Bye Marshal." she rolled her eyes and giggled.

* * *

Bonnibel was waiting for Finn to get he was already 2 hours late.

_Maybe he's not coming... _

She was wearing a her favorite pink dress and her pretty pink that work for dug her head in her knees and sobbed at the corner of her neat felt tears roll out of her was pretty upset with him not showing thought she never had feelings for Finn up to this moment when he stood her up.

"Where's your date,huh?" a familiar voice lifted her head up from her knees and saw Marshal.

"Not a good time,Marshal." she said still balling her eyes out.

"Calm down I was just seriously whats up?" he said getting comforting her.

"Finn stood me knows where the hell he is...I thought he would surely come but I thought wrong..." she dug her head back into her knees. "What a waste for a perfectly good dress..." she lifted her into his arms and flew out the window. "W-what are you doing?!" she said looking at the was so high above ground.

"I'm taking you to the Blood Bats concert." he said not taking his eyes off his way.

"B-but what about Fiona?" she said worried.

"I didn't want to go with anyone else that wasn't I didn't invite her.I wasn't even gonna go myself." he said. Bonnibel blinked her tears she smiled.

"Thank you,Marshal..." she dug her face into his flannel.

**Awies!How adorable! I actually am proud of this chapter a lot! My inspiration comes from my awesome best friend who also writes stories MeowMix0112 she is amazing and I love her as my other inspiration comes from frostbite356 who is also amazing and wonderful and she is awesome!So please go check them out if you are a Naruto fan (go to MeowMix0112) or if you are also an adventure time fan (go to frostbite356) go there!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnibel and Marshal had so much fun in the and him did all the things Marshal scared did everything was already dark.

Bonnibel was sipping on soda as she watched Marshal attempt to throw a ball at the made it into all three cups. "Woohoo! Go Marshal!" Bonnibel cheered.

"Okay you can pick any of these prizes." the clerk picked at small cute panda on the right of the cute little once the clerk gave it to him,Marshal gave it to Bonnibel.

"Aw thanks Marshal!" she hugged the small panda. "Hm I shall name him !" she smiled big.

"That's a good name." he shoved his hands in his looked at Bonnibel who was didn't notice how cold it was until she was wearing was a short dress and high took off his jacket and handed it over to looked surprised as he handed it to her.

"Um no its okay!" she said shook her head.

"No I insist take it you look like your about to freeze to death." he said. "Plus the weather doesn't bother me at one just take it." Bonnibel took the jacket and put it on.

"Thanks..." Bonnibel looked at the ground the whole way they reached there she looked at Marshal. "Hey Marshal thanks for taking me to the concert and making me forget about this whole day.I really needed it after Finn stood me um yeah thanks again."

"Yeah no problem.I'll always be there if you need me." he reached up to hug never wanted to let go of hug probably lasted about 15 seconds before she let pulled back to meet face to faces grew closer to each and Bonnibel were both leaning for the kiss.

"Um well i got to go so um see ya later!" she pulled back before there lips ran off to her closed the door behind her and slid down the door smiling. "Wow..." she said.

Marshal looked at her window from the bottom. "Hmph..." he walked off with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

Next morning she was working on a new she couldn't concentrate with what was about to happen last decided to put the creation on hold until she can took off he goggles and hung them up on the also took off her white coat and put it on her coat was calm this walked up to her room so she can she closed the door she heard a knock.

"Yes come in." she saw Finn come in her sighed in disappointment. "How are you Finn?" she casually said.

"Um PB?Look I'm sorry about yesterday.I totally forgot about it.I didn't mean please don't be mad at me." he said.

"Finn I'm not mad at all!" she smiled.

"Really?So can I take you today?" he she could answer anything someone had already answered for her.

"She can't we have something to do next time when we aren't so busy." Finn and Bonnibel looked at Marshal floating with his umbrella.

"We do?" she asked.

"Yes we do." Marshal said back.

"Oh uh yeah we do." Bonnibel said.

"Oh okay well I guess...um bye." he waved off.

Finn closed the door and walked towards Jake. "So how'd it go man?" Jake worried.

"It actually went pretty wasn't mad at all." he said.

"Oh thats good." Jake felt relieved. "So is she coming today?"

"No she has something to do with Marshal today. Who else is free today? Marcy is with Prince Gumball and Flame Princess is hanging out with her brother today." Finn tried figuring out who to go with.

"How about your sister?" Jake suggested.

"Nah she is helping LSP with said something about her "Precious lumps" or something like there's no one to go I have to wait for someone to be free." he walked of depressed.

**Well thats chapter 2! I hope you like it and if you do please review and review something nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnibel giggled. "I feel bad for lying to him."

"Well we don't have to be lying to him if we actually went to go do something." Marshal said.

"Well...fine!Let me get dressed and then we can go to where ever you want." she said shooing him out of the closed the door.

_Has he forgotten...about yesterday?Maybe he's just trying to ignore the question.I wouldn't blame him._

She quickly put a shirt,jeans,and some high time she tied it up to a opened the door and saw Marshal trying to be sexy by flipping his rolled her eyes.

"So were are we going?" she said.

"Uhm I haven't thought of that yet..." he frowned.

"Your lame...hm?Now lets see were could we go..." Bonnibel said while thinking.

"Hey you actually never showed me around candy kingdom?We could do that!" he smiled.

"Hm that seems boring...lets explore the land of Ooo!" she grabbed Marshal's hand and ran towards the main entrance.

* * *

They walked around mostly everywhere.

"We should have a picnic." he said.

"Right here right now?" she stopped.

"Yeah why not.I come prepared." he took out a blanket and a basket filled with food out of no where.

"Um okay." she said grabbing the blanket and setting it on the floor.

* * *

"And the I said dude it was just a not like its juice or something." Marshal said.

"Hahaha! Man you are too much." Bonnibel took a bite out of her sandwich.

"So tell me things about that I don't know." he said laying down under the tree shade.

"Well...what kind of things?" she said laying on the grass.

"You know like boyfriends friends first kiss ya'know that stuff." he said.

"Um..." she got embarrassed. "I never had my first kiss or a boyfriend."

"What that's insane!" he yelled.

"Hey I didn't tell you so you can judge me I told you because I trust you." she rolled her eyes.

"Wait do you know how to kiss anyway?"

"No," she said slightly got up from the shade and grabbed Bonnibel's arm and pulled her to his lips. Bonnibel felt the blood rush up to her slowly began to close her eyes and enjoy the wrapped her hands around his was kissing him deepened the kiss little by pulled out for air but then kissed him again.

"Marshal?Bonnibel?" they heard someone call there both looked at the hands were still on her waist and her hands were still wrapped around his saw Marceline and Prince Gumball standing there holding hands. Bonnibel looked at Marceline who looked like she was gonna laugh but didn' she looked at her was she looked at Marshal who was looked at her at the same let go and he let go.

"Uh um Hey nice to see you here whats up?" Bonnibel tried playing it off.

"Yeah hey nice to see you and Bubba were just walking and saw you guys um doing something?" Marcy chuckled.

"Um well...hey how's it going?" she tried dodging the question.

"Haha um wanna walk home together?" Bubba said.

"Uhh yeah I'd like that." she said turning around and looking at Marshal who was scratching the back of his head. "See ya later." she kissed his they left.

* * *

**With Marshal and Marcy.**

"So you and Bonnibel?" Marcy said.

"No its not like that." he looked away.

"Oh come on! I saw you love birds! That was like the most passionate kiss I've ever seen.I'm a little jealous." Marcy intended.

"Nah,the kiss was because she never had hers." he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So you stole her first?" she raised and he first kiss was with her best friend.

"Oh my god,I stole her first kiss!" he freaked out.

"Yeah smart one! Use your head!" she smacked his head. "Anyway I could see the sparkle in both your eyes when you separated from the kiss."

"Please,me and Bonnibel,never gonna happen." he said.

"I'm just saying,you don't have to be so touchy." she laughed.

* * *

**With Bubba and Bonnibel.**

"So about earlier?What was going on?" he said.

"I don't wanna talk about..." she looked at the ground.

"I'm your brother!It's ok to talk about it with me." Bubba said. "Do you have any feelings for him?"

By far the most difficult question Bonnibel has been asked. "Um what do you mean?"

"Like you like him,love him,like 'like' him?" he said.

"I don't know I mean he's my best friend and that would put our friendship at risk and I don't want say I did like him,do you think he would like me too?" she asked.

"You have a 50/50 you'll never know unless you at least tell him your feelings because he might return of like Marcy and confessed and I liked her too." he explained.

"But what if he doesn't return my feelings?! What will I do then!?" she freaked was taking love advise from her older brother.

"So you do like him?" he asked.

"Yeah well I think I do..." she stuttered.

"Okay well if he doesn't return you feelings then take a couple of days away from him try to forget out with Marcy,Fiona,or Lady when you think your ready to talk to him then you can go hang out regularly like nothing ever happened." he said.

"Like nothing ever happened?" she repeated.

"Yep like nothing ever happened." he repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Bonnibel was still woke up at normally woke up at like 8 but she couldn't because she kept rewinding the kiss over and over and over heard someone knock on the door.

"Go away..." she grumbled in her she heard the door knock again. "Go away!" she said heard the knock one more time. "I SAID GO AWAY!" she threw the pillow at the didn't hear the knock sighed in relief and stuffed her face in her again she heard the knock. "ARGHHHHSFSHHH!" she got up from her bed and stomped to the door. "WHAT PART OF GO AWAY DON'T YOU UNDER-" she opened the door and saw Peppermint looked all cute and noble.

"Oh um yes come in Peppermint Butler." she never lost her cool before like she did right now but all she wanted was a good nap.

"Um you have the Candy Ball at the end of this month and you need to organize the whole ball." he said giving her a clip board.

"What about Prince Gumball?Why can't he do it?" she questioned.

"You're 18 now,you don't need your brother to be doing everything for you." he left the room.

"Great...I'm not even 18 he's 1 year off...I'm only 17..." then she passed her took a glace at the date she walked on and then she took one more was her birthday. "Great...July 14...my birthday..." She got the clip board and saw what it said.

"Yay its here the ball we've been waiting for...blah blah blah...invites...organization blah blah blah...don't care...don't care...food...drinks..." she checked her clock 1:00. "Ok first question...do you want cupcakes at your ball?Hmm yes...do you want cake at your ball?Mm No." she looked over at her time again. glared at the clock. "Ok third question...how many tables do you want?Hm...only about maybe type of drink do you prefer? Hawaiian Punch with lots of sugar." she looked over at her clock again 1:02. "This day never ends!" she yelled. "How do you do this Bubba this is so hard!" she fell backwards on the stared at the pink ceiling above her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback 13 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"When your 18 you can do whatever you want in the Candy can even help me prepare the annual ball we have every year!" Bonnibel's dad said._

_"Alright!When I'm 18 I will create the most coolest ball ever!Along side you and big brother!" she said._

_"I'm sure you you can pick out the flowers you want for the ball." he said._

_"Really?!" her eyes filled with excitement._

_"Yeah but I have to be fair and let your brother choose the balloons." he said._

_"Aw your no fun...anyway i pick... has many color varieties, including red, white, pink and orange." she interlocked her fingers and hopelessly looked at the sky imaging herself walking in a field of amaryllis._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback 12 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Hey Bonnie?" he dad said holding something behind his back._

_"Yes?" she said._

_"Well remember last year you said you really like amaryllis?" he said._

_"Yes what about it?" she asked._

_"Well daddy was walking by a store when he found this." he pulled out a pink shiny diamond necklace that was shaped as a amaryllis._

_"Oh my gosh daddy!That is so beautiful!" she exclaimed._

_"Its yours." he looked up._

_"Yeah...here take it." he held it put it on and looked at herself in the mirror._

_"THANK YOU I LOVE IT!" she hugged him._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback 5 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"We honor King Gumball III,for his loyalty and greatness." said the priest. "He left one last letter before he passed I will read it to you..." he slowly opened the letter. "Ahem...I want to thank everyone who has helped make the Candy Kingdom better.I can truly rest in peace and be with my wife.I want to leave everything to my amazing son Prince Gumball IV,I know he will make everything in the castle for my beautiful,wonderful,daughter.I want to leave her in charge of the garden of amaryllis that I was going to be a surprise for her 18th birthday but I guess I'm not going to be there.I also want to give her this small gift of my part.I know I can't be there to help you for your troubles but I believe in you.I trust you to follow your heart and to make the right decisions.I love my both children with all my heart and wish them both a happy life." he said finishing the priest grabbed the gift and gave it to her._

_She unwrapped the gift and saw a small heart shaped she opened it she saw a ballerina dancing to a sweet the middle there was a note that said."Never forget the three powerful resources you always have available to you: love,prayer,and forgiveness." She couldn't stop herself from crying. Bubba grabbed her and let her cry on his shoulder._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Bonniebel stood up and went to her looked up and on the shelf was her music box her dad gave to carried it all the way back in to her slowly opened the saw the ballerina dance in the ballerina was the necklace her dad gave her.

"I'll make you proud dad.I will not fail you now nor I ever give me til' the end of this month to prove to you that my ball is going to be the most coolest party ever in the Candy Kingdom." she blinked her tears away.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're hosting a ball?" said a voice from the whipped her head around.

"Marshal?! How long have you been floating there?" she asked.

"Long enough to know that you are hosting a ball." he said going inside.

"Yeah well turns out that on your 18th birthday you have to start planning the ball." She said.

"I remember my 18 birthday...that was such a long time ago." he said.

"Yeah no duh your a old are you 1000? 2000?" she said closing the music box.

"I'm only don't try to add 1000 more years I'm not that old." he said.

"Oh yeah right cause 1000 isn't still look like your freaking did you stop changing looks?" she asked.

"You said it 19." he put his hands on the back of his head. "So this ball...you seem so hung up on it and stressed out."

"Well yeah I didn't get enough sleep I barely woke up-" she looked at her it was barely spent all her day,day dreaming. "I need to make this the most awesome party ever.I need check on my garden.I have to go work on the new little experiment.I have to go to a dance rehearsal.I have to do a lot of things today." she said putting her hands against her head.

"Haha dude let me help you do those things your stressing yourself to work everyday you need a break once in a while." he said flipping his hair.

"No I don't have time for 'breaks' i need to work hard so I can get the job done!" she said standing up and putting back the music box.

"Fine,fine.I guess if you want to so on one condition." he said.

"Which one?" she asked.

"I have to help you." he flicked the marble.

_"You have a 50/50 percent you'll never know unless you confess." _she thought of Bubba.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to pray opened her eyes to find him still messing around with the gained the courage to go up to she knew it she and Marshal were already grabbed him for the kiss not the other way separated her lips away from his.

"Look Marshal ever since you took me out that day when Finn forgot about the so called 'date',I've been having mixed feelings about you and I don't know what to ever since you kissed me I kinda haven't gotten you out of my head not even once." she waited for a response from him.

"Bonnibel,I'm sorry I just don't feel the same way.I just thought of us being just friends nothing more..." he said while his eyes were covered by his hair.

"I-I understand" she sniffed.

"Aw you do thanks bud!I gotta go now me and Fiona kinda have this movie we need to awesome its called Dead Zombies In Space Vs Cows In Space.I heard its hilarious!" he kissed her forehead and left.

"I was...r-rejected...on my birthday..." sad sobs escaped her didn't cry she didn't sulk,she just went to her lab and continued her experiment.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Bonnibel took her brother's advise and managed to stay away as it was getting a little harder since he was helping with didn't speak to him nor did she make eye had been worried of what was happening but he never asked her what was he asked her brother.

"Hey is something wrong with Bonnibel?" he asked.

"No." he simply said.

"Well I feel like ever since I told her I don't feel the same way about her she has been ignoring me." he said.

_Oh so she decided to take my advise..._ Bubba thought.

"Oh well maybe she'll get over it or maybe not I don't know." he said.

"So you think maybe she'll get over it?" Marshal stacked up the boxes.

"Maybe..." he lied. _I doubt of how long she's been ignoring you...I don't think she'll get over in a long time._

"Should I talk to her?" he asked.

"You have a lot of questions ya' don't you figure it out yourself so you can hop on with your you take my advise chances are you'll end up sad and lonely." he put a hand on Marshal's shoulder. _Bonnie learned that the hard way._


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't uploaded,I recently got in a car crash and had to go to the hospital for surgery and I got out like a yesterday and well I'm here now! Hope you like this I'm a little scared you'll think this one is boring but I put as much effort in this one because I was thinking what to do for this fanfiction and so I hope you like it :) OH and thank you soooooo much for all your awesome reviews!**

Bonnie set a box of decorations on the table and began to unwrap the hummed a tune happily even though inside she was devastated of the whole 'Marshal situation'.She turned around and saw Marshal behind squealed as she put her hand over her heart that was beating hard and fast as an 808 drum.

"Jesus,Marshal!You scared me!" she sighed.

"Good," he said flashed a fake smile and checked her slipped her sandals on and her jacket. "Where are you going?" Marshal asked.

"Out." she simply said.

"Out where?" he asked again.

"Geez Marshal,do I have to tell you everything?I'm going out to see a concert with my friend that I haven't seen in a while." she rolled her eyes.

"Can I come?" Marshal asked.

" ,I mean,I want to spend time with him." she smiled and made her way out.

"_Him_?" he asked himself.

"HAHA REJECTED!" Marcy yelled in his ear and threw her arm over his shoulder. "How does it feel,_bud_." she mimicked him and made a grumpy face and threw her arm off his shoulder. "Look dude,I got a piece of advice..." she said.

...

She just stood there looking like an idiot.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Well what?" asked curious.

"The piece of advice you were going to give me." he rolled his eyes.

"OH YEAH THAT!" she laughed.

...

"..."

"..."

"WEELLL!" he raged.

"I don't have any advice!Go stalk her!" she pushed him.

* * *

Bonnie waited behind a tree waiting for her she finally heard someone walk towards shifted over and saw he friend from when she was 2.

"Jack!" she ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Bonnie!Wow look at you! Your gorgeous!" he blushed and smiled.

"You aren't so bad looking yourself." she said getting his brown hair out of his hugged her got a present from the back of his pocket.

"Don't think I forgot about your birthday!" he said. "Happy late birthday."

"Aw Jackie-poo you shouldn't have!" she teased.

"The same old you with the nicknames?" he said.

"You've always been Jackie-poo," he poked his cheek and stuck her tongue out at she carefully opened her present and removed the was a beautiful charm had every single charm he had given her on her birthday.18 in total.

"Oh my gosh Jack,its-I- wow...I love it thank you!" she was on the verge of tears.

"Yep no problem." he said. "Now lets go to the concert!" he said.

* * *

Jack and Bonnie went to the Demon Wolf Pack concert Bonnie's second favorite second waited 15 minutes for the band to play one of there songs. (Author's Note: I'm using the song Nearly Witches from PATD *panic at the disco* if you don't wanna read the song lyrics skip down til you see the dialogue again)

Then they began singing.

My wing tips waltz across naive  
Wood floors they creak  
Innocently down the stairs

Drag melody  
My percussive feet serve cobweb headaches as a  
Matching set of marching clocks  
The slumbering apparitions  
That they've come to wake up

(do do do do)

Here I am composing a burlesque  
Out of where they rest their necks  
Sunken in their splintered cradles  
And ramshackle heads  
They asked for it  
As a girl

You have set your heart  
On haunting me forever  
From the start  
It's never silent

Ever since we met  
I only shoot up with your perfume  
It's the only thing  
That makes me feel as good as you do  
Ever since we met  
I've got just one regret to live through  
And that one regret is you

How does a heart love, if no one has noticed its presence  
And where does it go?  
Trembling hands play my heart like a trombone  
The beats gone and lost in the show

You have set your heart  
On haunting me forever  
From the start  
It's never silent

Ever since we met  
I only shoot up with your perfume  
It's the only thing  
That makes me feel as good as you do  
Ever since we met  
I've got just one regret to live through  
And I regret never letting you go!

Ever since we met  
I only shoot up with your perfume  
It's the only thing  
That makes me feel as good as you do  
Ever since we met  
I've got just one regret to live through  
And that one regret is you

Mona Lisa pleased to please ya  
(And that one regret is you)  
Mona Lisa pleased to please ya  
(And that one regret is you)  
Mona Lisa pleased to please ya

Bonnie and Jack sang they heard a whipped her head around and saw Marshal fall down from a eyes filled with fire,shame,and dry tears that she couldn't let roll down her looked up and saw everyone was staring at he looked over at closed her eyes and walked forward to Marshal.

Marshal stood up. "Bonnie I can explain-" he said but shut up after Bonnie just brushed against him and never said a word to him.


End file.
